


This Kind of Help I Don't Need

by wyntirrose



Series: Tales of Don [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello is left to clean up after Mikey helps with repair job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Kind of Help I Don't Need

"You have got to be kidding me!" I breathed as I stared down at the toilet.

"Mikey!" I yelled in an uncharacteristic show of anger. "Get in here!"

Mikey walked in, holding a bag in one hand and stuffing cheesies into his mouth with the other.

"Yeah?" he asked around the mouthful.

"Would you care to explain what you did to the toilet?" I asked.

"I fixed it. It wouldn't stop running," Mikey shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You fixed it," I said.

"Yeah," he replied. He was looking at me with that look we usually give him, like he thought I was really missing the point.

"It wouldn't stop running, so rather than ask me to fix it, you decided to stuff a blanket into the bowl," I said.

"No," Mikey replied. "Those are towels. I put the blanket into the tank."

"Right," I said, rubbing my temples with my fingers.

"Hey, it's not making any noise any more," Mikey said as he left the room.

"Right," I muttered as I looked at the pooled water, the soaked towels, and the cracked tank. "And he wonders why I won't build him a jet pack."


End file.
